Querido Percy
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: Ella sabia que ellos iban a estar juntos, por lo que decidió renunciar a el... escribiendo una carta. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL…**

**BUENO, NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA ESTA INTRO, SOLO QUE DEL POCO TIEMPO QUE PUDE ESCRIBIR SALIO ESTO, NO SOY BUENO CON EL DRAMA, PERO ESPREO QUE AL MENOS LES GUSTE **

**PJO NO ME PERTENECE, PORQUE DE HABERLO SIDO, ESTE FIC HABRIA SIDO INNECESARIO PORQUE PERCY SE HUBIESE QUEDADO CON RACHEL EN PRIMER LUGAR**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**

18 de Agosto… ese día de verano fue el último día de la titanomaquia, el último día en que los dioses no fueran reconocidos como se deben, el último día en que solo hubo doce cabañas en el campamento Mestizo, el último día en donde se vio a un semidiós sin determinar…

Y también, aunque pase desapercibido, el último día en que el espíritu de Delfos estuvo encerrado en una momia, aunque a nadie le importara…

Rachel Elizabeth Dare andaba junto a Quirón, el entrenador de héroes, hacia una habitación de la casa grande, en donde se hospedaría hasta que Apolo hubiese terminado con su "cueva" aunque el dios del sol le había prometido que sería el dormitorio más increíble del campamento, Rachel no esperaba mucho, en sus visiones había visto que los dioses no suelen cumplir sus promesas a no ser que se trate de un juramento sobre el rio Estigio… Y Apolo no juró nada.

Pero ese no era el principal problema, al menos no para ella, sino más bien, aquello que había sacrificado para aceptar su destino.

Es que cuando uno hace una decisión, aunque sea la indicada, no puede evitar preguntarse _"¿Hice lo correcto?" _

No podía negarlo, esas visiones la estaban volviendo loca, sueño tras sueño, lo peor era ver a través de la niebla desde que podía recordar, no es muy sano para una niña de cinco años ver a una mujer serpiente comiéndose a los conejitos de tu clase de jardín de niños, y esa era la más leve de sus experiencias, lo peor era que esos sueños empeoraron al conocer a Perseus Jackson…

"_Percy" _Pensó la pelirroja, su primer encuentro fue raro… El trato de matarla, para luego recalcarle algo que era demasiado obvio en su momento, ¡Claro que era una mortal! Aunque en ese instante era más importante sacarlo de ahí.

Luego lo volvió a ver en la secundaria Goode (el nombre más raro que había visto en su vida) donde lo ayudo a escapar de un par de animadoras diabólicas, por un minuto no pudo evitar pensar que podría acostumbrarse a eso, por desgracia, al parecer, el pertenecía a otro mundo.

La habitación de invitados de la casa grande era acogedora, una ventana que daba al campamento, una cama de una plaza al otro lado, y un escritorio al lado de la ventana, además de que las paredes estaban pintadas de un color marrón claro, bastante agradable.

-He aquí tu habitación Rachel- dijo el centauro –Te dare un tiempo a solas para que te adaptes, aunque no te acostumbres mucho, tu cueva estará lista pronto- dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Rachel se sentía extraña, quizá se debía al espíritu que residía dentro de ella, particularmente se sentía cansada, así que se recostó en la cama y se durmió.

Despertó en un entorno totalmente negro, como si la hubieran desplazado mientras dormía, pero no pudo haber sido, tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que lo habría sentido, un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó, no se escuchaba nada, llevo su mano hacia su cintura, donde llevaba el cepillo con el que golpeo a Cronos, solo para percatarse que estaba totalmente desnuda, tratando de cubrirse, miro en la oscuridad intentando ver algo, se escuchó un siseo y un montón de niebla verde apareció rodeándola.

-_**Así que tú eres mi nueva portadora**_\- Hablo la voz que Rachel reconoció, era el espíritu de Delfos, solo que sin la forma de serpiente –_**Has renunciado a tanto por esta labor… ¿Por qué?**_ -

-Porque era mi destino- dijo la pelirroja con convicción aparente.

-_**Lo dudo**_\- siseo el espíritu –_**yo veo el pasado, presente y futuro, y este último es más difícil de ver en cuanto a los mortales, ya que sus acciones son impredecibles, has sacrificado tanto, y ahora te pagare… mostrándote lo que pudo haber sido**_-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rachel mientras la niebla la cubría –Pensé que el destino de cada uno estaba sellado-

-_**Eso es territorio de las moiras, y ellas dejaron a cada mortal a su libre destino en base a sus decisiones**_\- siseo como si se riera –_**Ahora, mi portadora, mira el que pudo ser…**_\- la niebla verde la cubrió y su sueño cambio.

Observo como de no haber aceptado ser el oráculo, ella y Percy pudieron haberse llevado mejor, como pudieron haberse vuelto confidentes, como con el tiempo ellos dos empezaban a salir, quedando Annabeth como una "simple amiga".

"Ya detente" quería gritar, de nada le servía tener estas visiones si es que nada de eso iba a pasar, el espíritu le estaba mostrando como ella y Percy podrían llegar a ser algo, pero era estúpido, y solo aumentaba esa sensación de soledad en su pecho que sintió cuando vio a Annabeth sonreírle a Percy, sabía que ellos dos estaban destinados, no había porque ponerle más sal a la herida.

-Ya basta- dijo por fin, justo cuando aparecía una foto de la posible boda –No haces más que mostrarme un futuro imposible, algo que nunca pasará, solo déjame en paz- el espíritu no respondió, solo hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Rachel despertara, se asomó a la ventana y los vio a lo lejos, dos siluetas que eran llevadas en dirección al lago, a pesar de estar lejos, pudo divisar el cabello negro de Percy y el dorado de Annabeth, y supo que había pasado.

Solo se echó a llorar.

Y escucho una pequeña voz femenina en su cabeza. "A veces, soltar lo que sientes es mejor" no pudo reconocerla, pero le había dado una idea, busco en la habitación y en uno de los cajones había un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel, los puso en el escritorio y empezó a escribir.

_**Querido Percy:**_

_Hoy he aceptado mi destino, así como tu aceptaste el tuyo, cuando nos conocimos me pareciste raro, incluso extraño, pero interesante a la vez, al año siguiente, no tienes ni idea de la alegría que sentí cuando te vi, feliz de que hayas logrado salir con vida de esa presa, luego me contaste de tu mundo, trate de ayudarte como pude, al menos me alegro de que no te expulsaran, de ahí vivimos lo del laberinto, cuando te enfrentas a un monstro tienes un brillo maniático en los ojos, me encanta, no me tomo tiempo descubrir que me había enamorado de ti, aunque sabía que tendría que competir con Annabeth, era casi un caso perdido, ella llego primero, ella se ganó tu confianza, yo solo soy la "segunda" _

_A pesar de eso, decidí volverme el oráculo para ayudarte, para poder dirigirte de algún modo, para evitar que mueras y llegues a ese final feliz que muy pocos héroes griegos tienen, a pesar de que nunca podamos estar juntos, a pesar de que jamás seremos algo más que amigos, a pesar de que la escogiste a ella._

_Nunca leerás esta carta, pero espero que al menos de esta forma pueda sacar todo lo que siento por ti_

_Te amo Percy Jackson, espero seas feliz_

_Tuya, aunque sea en Espíritu_

_Rachel._

Esa misma noche se celebró la hoguera en honor a los muertos, lo que le recordó a Rachel los sueños sobre Luke, y lo que el llego a sentir por Annabeth, no pudo evitar pensar, mientras arrojaba la carta al fuego sin que nadie la vea, que quizá, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, ambos hubiesen estado con la persona que tanto querían, a lo lejos vio a Percy y Annabeth dándose apoyo mutuo, él era Feliz, y ella compartía esa felicidad.

Felicidad que se transformó en desesperación cuando se reportó la desaparición de Percy cuatro meses después.

**Y ACABÓ…**

**NO SE QUE TENIA ESTA PAREJA QUE ME GUSTO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE PERCY SE ENCUENTRA CON RACHEL EN GOODE Y NO IMPORTA QUE TANTO PERCABETH META EL TIO RICK NO DEJARA DE SER MI PAREJA FAVORITA, ADEMAS DE QUE HAY UN DETALLE EN ESTE FIC QUE ESTA BASADO EN UNA EXPERIENCIA MIA (SOLO QUE CON UNA CHICA, CLARO) **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
